


Caged Bird

by Silverne, Vouxels (xav)



Series: Apheleon Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Nest (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverne/pseuds/Silverne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xav/pseuds/Vouxels
Summary: The cage serves a dual purpose of protection and confinement. The bird longs for the world outside it.A compilation of microfics from@vouxelon twitter: part 1





	1. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Hie & Zeke (Razekiel)

A little angel, lost in a field of flowers, all alone by himself.

The devil took the angel by the hand, and lead him to darkness.

They were still too young when they first met, haven't truly understand what "love" meant.


	2. The witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Zeke & Hexalis

"Mother."

The words roll off his tongue with ease. Not long ago, he addressed another woman with the same title, but she was no more.

The figure in front of him smiles with the same ease.

"Son."

The last cogs of her plan have been set in place. Now to wait.


	3. The little prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character: Hie

"You can call me Hie!" the boy said. 

The other boy, on the other hand, still uncertain. Unknown to him that the prince just want to be friends with him.

"Hie..." the other boy finally said. Does it sound disrespectful? would he get in trouble if people heard him call the Prince by his name? 

He looked up to the Prince, there was a huge grin on his face, eyes big, sparkling with joy.


	4. Something fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Hie

"Be careful around the Prince, he's very fragile" 

"I'm not!!" the Prince said as another new crack appears in his heart.


	5. Bad days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Hie & Estaire

There were days where he would gladly finish his breakfast.

Some days, he would just zoned out, playing with his food, never really finish it.

And those days usually ended up being a bad one.

* * *

 

 

The Prince just cooped up in his bedroom, sometimes unmoving, sometimes leaving his food untouched until the next meal.

He still had nightmares. He still had the sadness in him. 

"Its his own fault." he thought to himself. 

Trusting a stranger. His fault. 

His mother's death. His fault. 

Making the entire kingdom mourn for him and his mother. His fault.

Wouldn't it be better if he didn't return at all?

Now he's locked up in the castle forever. The outside world is too dangerous for him.

 

* * *

 

"You didn't sleep again, didn't you?"

The Prince just looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its actually 3 diff fics that i just squished together into one lmao


	6. First day

"My name is Estaire Callux. I am the Prince's advisor, the position I hope to pass down to you one day. But for now, your task is to get to know the castle and its people better, and also the Prince himself, of course...."

* * *

 

"Hey, you're the new guy?" 

Hikaru nodded, fidgeting slightly. He had been on the receiving end of a lot of attention since he had arrived at the castle, some of which wasn't friendly at all. 

"I'm Razekiel. Let's be friends, alright?"


	7. Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Hie

He didn't really quite understand the feeling at first. 

His heart raced a lot of time, yes, but it usually happened in the middle of the night. When he was all by himself, waking him up from his slumber with a rather unpleasant feeling. Robbing his sleep until the sun rises.

But this... this feeling that make his heart beat too fast, making him flustered. Making him forgot how to speak. Making his mind wander to who knows where.

It was weird, but in a pleasant way... and it all started when this one person entered his life. Taking his breath with his beauty. And instead of his sleep, this person robbed his heart.


	8. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Hie & Hikaru

They lie in silence. It was the first time for both of them to have sleep with somebody else on the same bed.

* * *

 

He lie awake in the moonless night with thousands of questions in his mind. 

Why is he here? 

He turned to face the sleeping figure lying next to him, tempted to touch his face, just to make sure he is real.

Are they really in love? 

They shared a kiss a few days ago... or has it been weeks? 

They've hold hands, and now this…

He reached out to move a strand of hair covering his partner's face, tucking it behind his ear gingerly. 

What are people going to say about them? The Prince dating his servant? Will they be okay?


	9. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character: Hikaru (the kisser) & Hie

A kiss on hands tired from holding a pen, as the Prince trudged on with his duties. 

A kiss on eyebrows being closely knit in thought, as the Prince struggled with choosing between two evils. 

A kiss on lips gnawed in anxiety, as the Prince pondered on the uncertain future.


	10. Summer days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Hie & Hikaru

"Do you like the summer, my Prince?" 

"Hmm, depends.." 

"Depends?" 

"I don't really like it when its like... scorching hot. Especially when I need to travel to another country for something. I rather stay here to be honest."


	11. Body language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Hie & Hikaru

It was not hard to read Hikaru, as he was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. In this case, his face was quick to show emotion, only smoothing out after he remembers his position. 

The crinkle of the eyes. The knit of the eyebrows. The wrinkle of the nose.

But he found himself looking down from his eyes to his mouth. That same mouth that had worshipped him and sung praises of him, that kissed the tips of his fingers and the whites of his knuckles, that sucked all the breath and energy from him whenever it touches his own lips.

On a whim, he reached out to Hikaru's face, a thumb lightly caressing his lower lip. The Butler stopped mid sentence in surprise. 

"There's some breadcrumbs on your lip." He offered the pre-made excuse easily. 

"Oh..." Hikaru flushed, averting his gaze. "Thank you..."


	12. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Hie & Hikaru

"Did you cook it yourself?" 

"Yes" the butler answered nervously. "I hope you like it."

"Hmm.. It does taste a little sweet. Not in a bad way though!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! I think you can do even better next time"

* * *

 

"Are you sure we're allowed to pick these..." 

"Yes.. I've done it every year. Trust me" 

"If you say so.." 

"Oh, and please pick the ones with the longer stems." 

"May I know what are we doing, my Prince?" 

"Flower crowns!"


	13. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Hie & Hikaru

The water was warm and soothing, and with the gentle pressure from Hikaru's fingertips, it was difficult to not fall asleep. 

"Hie?" Hikaru's voice sounded uncharacteristically uneasy. 

"Mm?" 

"Can I ask you something... It's alright if you don't answer."

He chose not to face Hikaru. 

"Ask." 

He felt a finger gingerly touch his back, tracing a line very slowly across his skin. 

The touch disappeared when he unconsciously tensed up. 

"I'm sorry... You don't have to answer." He felt lips on his nape, touching ever so lightly.

"It's... It's all in the past," he only replied. "It doesn't hurt anymore." 

But it did, on cold nights, when the bed was both too spacious but too suffocating to be in, and he dragged a pillow to sleep by the fireplace.

At the corners of his eyes, he saw a faint glow, which was followed by a sigh. 

"I wish I could heal it away." 

Hie finally turned, and seeing the desolate look on his lover’s face, he cupped his cheeks with both hands, not minding that they were wet.

"You being by my side is enough."


	14. Snowstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Hie & Hikaru

"There's going to be another snowstorm later, Hikaru... do you want to stay here for the night?" the Prince blurted out. 

The butler was not prepared for this.

"Do you need firewoods? Blankets? I can stay at my own room too, Hie..." 

"Shush! You're staying here. And yes, more firewood would be nice, besides, we can save more firewoods if we only light up one fireplace! Who knows how long the storm going to last."

* * *

"Do you hate the snowstorm?" 

The other boy nodded. 

"Why?" 

"Because some people out there aren't prepared for it. There's people, lying on their bed forgetting about their fire burning out, and the next morning, they're gone, along with the storm.. and I invited you to stay here because I don't want to lose you"


	15. A surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Hie & Hikaru

His plan was going smoothly, until his lover entered the kitchen while he's still working on decorating the cake he just spent hours on.

Both of them panicked. 

One because of the surprise is ruined. 

One because the Prince has gone missing.

The Butler's panic turns into confusion. 

What is the Prince doing here...in the kitchen…


	16. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: Hie & Hikaru

"They said it’s somewhere here..." 

"What are we looking for, Hikaru" 

"A flower" 

"But we saw the flowers here everyday! I mean in broad daylight!" 

"Yeah, but this is a special one! They said it only blooms at night, and when it blooms it looks like a full moon."

* * *

 

"It's hard to grow sunflowers here..." 

"Do you have any gardening books. my Prince?" 

"I don't, maybe you'll have more luck finding them in the library." 

"Alright, I'm going to grow you some sunflowers, okay?"


	17. Breakfast

There were days where Hikaru would tease the Prince by intentionally walking near his bed with his breakfast when he's still fast asleep, trying to wake him up with the aroma.

The Prince would just squirm in his bed, turning and tossing around trying to fight the urge to get up and leave the bed, those urges wins most of the time, and it’s always the bacon.

Now that they're together, he learned his lesson, every time Hikaru would do it again, he would just pretend he's still deep in his sleep so Hikaru just put the breakfast on his bed and he would get his morning kiss along with his bacon.


	18. Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://xsilvie.tumblr.com/post/115555989155/responsibility)

“I’m in love with him, Immy.”

These words broke the silence between the Light Fury and his Abyss Walker master as they watched the sunset. Though they had not seen each other for a while, Hikaru knew that Imprevatia would always be at this particular spot in Saint Haven. It was routine for him.

Imprevatia tore his eyes off the view to look at his apprentice, his expression neutral, but his gaze was piercing…

“You do know that it’s impossible for you two to be together, right?”

“I know.”

There was conviction in his voice. Hikaru had thought through this so many times…

“I’m not going to stop you from loving someone. As long as you cherish your time together, then I have no intention to interfere your love life.”

Hikaru blinked at him in surprise, an amused smile on his lips. “I thought… I thought you were going to stop me.”

“If something happens, both of you will be the ones who will take full responsibility, not me.“

Imprevatia looked away. He had long released this boy from his tutelage, and he believed that he could make decisions on his own now, without need for his permission.

And Hikaru understood this.

“Thank you, Master.”


End file.
